The exchange of packetized information in wireless communication systems (or mobile communication networks) has already grown dramatically and probably will also grow in the future due to the rapid adoption of data services in mobile communication networks. Compared to voice services, data requires significantly more traffic and, hence, a much lower cost per bit is needed. A considerable effort has therefore been put in the development of standards for the LTE RAN (Long Term Evolution Radio Access Network) and EPC (Evolved Packet Core), which address these evolving needs. Lower cost per bit can be achieved by using IP protocols, as due to the success of the Internet, the cost of Ethernet packet-based transport networks have fallen.
The X2 communication interface is a type of communication interface between base station entities of a mobile communication network, especially a mobile communication network according to or using the Long Term Evolution (LTE) radio access technology. Typically, the X2 communication interface connects neighboring base station entities, typically enhanced NodeBs (or eNodeBs) in a peer to peer fashion to assist handover and provide a means for rapid coordination of radio resources. In detail, this X2 communication interface can be distinguished between a user and a control plane.
Within the context of Self Organizing Networks (SON), in order to set up and maintain the X2 communication interface, there exist a couple of procedures and functions at the X2 communication interface. These procedures and functions are described in group 3GPP TS 36.423 of the standardization documents. An example of such procedures and functions is the setup of the X2 communication interface. However, the setup procedure presently works well only until a certain number of X2 communication interfaces of a specific eNodeB (or base station entity) is reached.